


Taste The Rainbow!

by teleen



Series: Bedroom Games [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teleen/pseuds/teleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste The Rainbow!

The look on Ianto’s face made Jack wish there was a camera close by.

“What is it?”

“These don’t taste like a rainbow.”

“What do they taste like then? Strike that. What does a rainbow taste like?”

“At a guess, sir, I’m going to say that it doesn’t taste like artificial colors, flavors and entirely too much sugar.”

“Are you saying that you aren’t having fun?” Jack gestured to his body, which was covered with strategically placed Skittles.

Ianto ate another one, causing Jack to moan. “No, but the next time we do this, I get to pick the candy!”


End file.
